


Kareoke Room + Comfort with MSBY4+2

by sakus4



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mild Swearing, Platonic Relationships, Y/N is gender neutral, best friend soul mates, bestfriendsforlyfe, besties, f/n is also in this, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakus4/pseuds/sakus4
Summary: Oh right, you were walking home with friends. However, this word alone did not equate to the bond you all had. Best friends? Well, saying that out loud would be too cringey but it was the truth. For y/n bokuto, atsumu, hinata, sakusa, and f/n were the defining meaning of those two words.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Kareoke Room + Comfort with MSBY4+2

The long awaited bell rang out through the school thus marking the end of another tiring school day. Only today this exhaustion felt different to y/n. The pent up bought of emotions were beginning to engulf them, yet what is one to do in this situation? Sometimes explaining the complexity of human emotion to other humans is tiresome because, how could they possibly understand? Y/n was very much aware of the fact that talking to someone often did make them feel better, once the procrastinated explaining had finally been let out. But there was yet another hurdle to overcome in this process of expression; not burdening the listener. y/n could not understand why anybody would want to listen to their petty troubles , that would most likely have no meaning to the other party , and understood that this could be all to much for the receiving end to handle. As well as this, there was the matter of being a cause of concern to your friends, a person to be worried about, a person to constantly have to check on, which the stubborn and confident i-can-handle-everything-on-my-own y/n wanted to avoid the utmost. So what to do in this situation? Well for y/n it was to simply just allow this to happen, let it flow its course and wait till something distracts themself so that they could forget to think about it.  
Yet in this case no distraction had yet arrive-  
“I think !” Bokuto suddenly shouted  
“oh you do ?” Atsumu jested  
Bokuto ignored this remark, which was new for him as a typical response from Bokuto would lead to an endless back and fourth argument until the original subject was completely lost, which could only mean that he must have not heard it, this seemed to be the only logical conclusion in this situation y/n thought.  
“I think ! I think, we should all do something fun today!!”  
“Come on guys, I can’t remember the last time we all did something together” he said with an almost puppy like expression.  
Y/n became aware of their surroundings again after Bokuto had made thr tumultuous proclamation of a thought. Oh right, you were walking home with friends. However, this word alone - friends - did not equate to the bond you all had. Best friends? Well, saying that out loud would be too cringey but it was the unspoken truth. For y/n Bokuto, Atsumu, Hinata, Sakusa, and f/n were the defining meaning of those two words. Of course, knowing this, y/n knew that Bokuto did not just bring that up on a whim. It was quite visibly apparent to them all , actually that y/n was down. Therefore the internal thought of wanting to cheer up y/n was at the forefront of all of their minds. The thing y/n loved the most about all of them was that they always knew just the right things to do or say in situations as such, they would all approach it in their own way but bearing gifts of comfort and aid in the way they express it best.  
“I am definitely up for it!” Hinata beamed  
“Yeah me too, I suppose it’ll be fun if we all go” Atsumu added  
“I’m up for it too, but only if we all come!” f/n added cheerfully  
Now came the part where Sakusa was supposed to excitedly chime in another “me too!” , however he first stared blankly- his black orb like eyes accentuated this expression- then in a hesitant ,possibly reluctant, voice uttered the simple word  
“fine.”  
Just as y/n was about to carefully execute a fully planned excuse to not come due to the various ‘reasons’ they had stored away in their brain for emergencies as such as these – which by the way everyone could sense was coming due to the sigh y/n would always let out before carrying out the deed- Sakusa quickly added  
“but only if y/n comes too.”

“well obviously, what else do you think I meant when I said all of us” Bokuto rolled his eyes playfully to which f/n laughed at his attempt, a skill that Bokuto had not quite mastered yet but was very determined to!  
“well?...” said f/n, the entire group turned to face y/n, this time all with the puppy like expression that Bokuto had earlier. Ah my best friends can be so cute sometimes, thought y/n to themself.  
  
“if you all stare at me like that how am I supposed to say no” y/n said dramatically while rolling their eyes, successfully, to make them smile with hopes of easing their worry for them (and show Bokuto how to reaally roll his eyes) . Yet y/n’s own expression remained rather solemn. Not enough to think that this person could start sobbing any minute now, but just so that the face seemed unreadably sad, as if the matter was quite unclear to the face itself. Msby4+1 ,a nickname y/n had thought up a while back the offical nickname for them all was msby4+2, recognised this.  
“Since you are, and it pains me to have to admit this because it should be me, the main character of this friend group I guess you should choose what we should do” said Atsumu in his usual playful manner  
“and because y/n = big brain”  
“yeah big brain y/n! They always have the best ideas” f/n and hinata chimed in  
Y/n was too busy trying make sure that their smile was still held in place so no one knew that anything was wrong. However , this smile broke and y/n realised they could not keep this happy act up any longer. Y/n was ok with feeling vulnerable around their friends, however their unhappy episodes could become too overwhelming sometimes, or this was at least what y/n thought. But today was one of those days where the feelings pent up could no longer swim in endless circles around their mind. The said feelings were tired of swimming in circles.  
So y/n cried. It was not a voluptuous cry however it was also not a heavy hearted sob either. To others this would have seemed all too out of the blue, and all too puzzling to understand. But y/n’s precious msby4+1 understood completely. The friends grew silent as they walked and f/n and Hinata hugged onto either arm of y/n’s clinging on almost as a sense of reassurance saying we are here to listen. The friends drew nearer all desperate to comfort their friend. Yet they all knew when holding back a myriad of emotions silence is the best comfort a friend can provide. Simply allowing your friend to feel while standing their as support is enough sometimes.  
Y/n not wanting to make it too obvious to those around them, pulled on the hood of their hoodie and yanked at the draw strings so the hood engulfed their face- partially due to embarrassment, partially to amuse their friends. Atsumu let out a small giggle “heyy , you won’t be able to see where you’re going”  
“well you guys can guide me then” y/n responded sarcastically through tears.  
“hey so bestieeee… do you still wanna hang out?You can say no if you really aren’t feeling it.” the “bestie” part that Bokuto added - a nickname they all called each other which started out as a joke but now was used in almost every phrase as if the fate of humanity depended on the very word- helped y/n break into a smile, though this was barely visible through y/n’s hood.  
“it’ll cheer you up right…?” said f/n  
There was silence for a minute as they all anticipated y/n’s answer

“Karaoke . …I wanna go to a karaoke room.”

With the answer given, y/n quickly yanked at their hoody’s drawstring to hide their visibly puffy face , making everyone once again giggle.  
“Karaoke room it is then!” Atsumu exclaimed.  
Everyone was now visibly excited, even Sakusa whose smile was visible though his mask- that is only to the friends, to anyone else observing, they would think Sakusa had not made any expression at all. Sakusa always had a huge soft spot for those he cared about, although to outsiders it didn’t often appear that way, those who were considered close to him knew just how comforting and cute that tall little boy could be sometimes , even if it was just a simple gesture such as hanging out with friends.  
  
Msby4+2 now entered the karaoke room, all packed with its flashing pink and blue disco lights that bounced of the walls excitedly and the infamous karaoke machine booming and ready to go. Equally prepared was Sakusa, with his extra special protective mask on, his favourite hand sanitizer in miniature form -his large one was unfortunately too inconvenient to carry around- sitting in his pocket and sanitizing wet wipes at hand ready to put them to use.  
Silencing the chattering bunch before they could put anything in the colourful room to use, Sakusa repeated the phrase that they were all expecting to hear:  
“First, safety!”  
And at those words the group of friends took a wipe each, cleaning every surface before any of them even sat down, while the staff from the outside stared completely and utterly confused.  
“Ok . Now you guys can go crazy I guess.”  
***  
After a session of Bokuto and Hinata screaming the lyrics to sad love songs , each taking turns to sing one verse at a time while the other would act as his personal hypeman - to which the remaining members of the group laughed so hard they were gasping for air- Atsumu trying to be Justin Beiber- which was just such a Miya Atsumu thing to do- and discovering that f/n and Sakusa are actually really good singers- a pleasant surprise- this fun evening had come to an end.  
The friends had all collectively decided to walk home together ; it was getting late and night would soon fall upon them. A sudden terrifying growl was heard by the best friends.  
y/n smiled with childish innocence .  
Hinata quickly understood  
“I know a good ramen place around here” he beamed , with his signature sun-shine filled radiant smile. An endless amount of adjectives could be put to that smile yet experiencing it itself was something that simply could not be put into words.  
Msby4+2 turned the corner all linking arms- something y/n often forced them to do ,in this instance, with the threat that they’d start crying again if they didn’t agree to it- entering the cosy warmed ramen shop in a fit of laughter reminiscing something funny Bokuto did in class earlier today. After they each had ordered , general volleyball conversation emerged among msby4 as +2 listened eagerly trying to make sense of what was being said.  
For much of the time at the shop, their was a comfortable silence among them all, processing every moment , every feeling , every thought , they all had had today as one often does when reflecting on a long day.  
The food had arrived and they all tucked in eagerly.  
Y/n’s brain had finally processed that the fun was over, which meant time to be engulfed by these shitty feelings again. Yet before y/n could begin to think  
“next time you feel like crying, don’t hold it in ok” comforted Atsumu.  
“Yeah…” responded y/n. As they slurped their noodles, y/n became aware of the abrupt catharsis they were experiencing, pouring out in the form of tears into their bowl. The comfort intertwined into those words seemed to have struck a chord with y/n. Atsumu, noticing went over to hug y/n, provide a shoulder to cry on, act as reassurance that it’ll be ok.  
Whatever it is, it’ll pass, eventually it’ll pass.  
“we are here to listen, so whenever you are ready… just know you can talk to us no matter what the situation or topic” Sakusa stumbled over his words, feeling a little choked for his best friend.  
“if you wanted to talk about black holes, I would literally show up at your door with three space documentaries ready for us to discuss all night long :D” Bokuto mentioning this made y/n giggle ( the topic of black holes was one that msby4+2 stumbled across once when none of them could get to sleep ).  
“please know we are here for you y/n” Hinata said with sincerest look in his eyes. You responded with a smile, returning the sincerity.  
“Atsumu you’ve been hogging y/n for too long. I wanna hug them now” insisted f/n who was now fast approaching y/n with open arms.  
“hey no fair I want a hug too” Hinata chimed in  
“HEY! Well I want one more than all of you so MOVEEE” Bokuto once again attempted to roll his eyes, another failed attempt  
“yall I think our Bokuto is glitching” Atsumu teased  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAAN!?!”  
***  
The night ended with the group making fun of Bokutos’ eye roll, lots of hugs and the last spoonfuls of ramen broth.  
Y/n realised that these people were not only the defining meaning of best friends. But also the defining the meaning of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are going through a tough time , pls know it’ll pass as i mentioned in the fic haha. To be honest i was feeling kind of down before writing this so i wanted to make something for those who need comfort right now :) to anyone who actually reads this thankyou v much i tried my best and i think i did pretty ok for my first attempt at ao3 .  
> 


End file.
